Unlikely Bedfellows Session 1
Huo was wandering around like he normally does when he came across a man on a horse and another man stumbling behind him. He walked up to them as to see where they were headed, he found out their names. One was called Sorin Maglangul, a Earl. The other was named Pickles, a drunkard who only seems to care about his fill of mead, malted liquor and other bevrages of the sort. He also found out that they were on the way to a temple in search for something. Of which Huo had no interest in but he did want to discover what knowledge lay within the temple. So he joined up with them as too see what he could asertain in the temple. As they arived at the temple Sorin walked in ahead of them. Huo stayed back with Pickles, just enjoying the air and view from outside the temple. Some time passed and he haard some rustling in the bushes, which in turn he was preparing for battle. Then he saw a demon lurking around; he charged in ready for battle but as he threw a punch at the demon it jumped out of the way and stuck it's toung out and started to tease him. The demon then in turn went to take a swing at Huo, but the slow beast couldn't hit the well trained Monk. In desperation the demon vanished. Huo stay looking around but didn't see where it could be. Just as he was looking for the demon again a giant spider came out and attacked Huo and landed a strike. The spider greatly wounded Hue, Then what seemed like a mirical the spider fell over and died. Upon examining the spider that had just attacked him, he realized that an arrow had pierced his thorax and it also seemed as if the spider had already been burnt with some sort of fire. He gathered himself and saw a goblin standing alone in the distance after trying to attack a wisard and Sorin, he rushed over to the beast and killed it with a single blow from his mighty fists. He then saw the wisard shooting flames out of his hands into what seemed to be nothing. Then he heard a horrific screech, then when the fire resided the demon that he had failed to hit was sprawled out on the floor burnt to a crisp. Huo looked around from where he was standing and felt no ominouse presense around him so he took the time to heal himself. Then after he had treated his wounds he had meet back up with Sorin, Pickles, was then introduced to Nax the wisard who he saw use the fire attack. He was also introduced to Halt by Sorin who had already talked to him. The group soon went around searching the bodys of the enemies they had just beat. Besides gold and weapons, the group discovered a note. It couldn't be read however, Huo recognized the wrighting as Abyssal. He could not decifer the language himself but he knew one person that could. The group had come to a decision, they would travel to the Mo-Kan monestary to meet up with the person that could read the text. The group had arrived at the Mo-Kan Monastery but have not yet entered. Huo walked up to the gate where there were two guards present. He asked for Domo Gan, the guards were curious as to what Huo wanted with the Eldar of the Monastery. Huo replied an exchange of information, accepting his answer they granted him passage. Halt was the second one to try and get in. Halt's methods were different though, he walked up to the guard and tried to intimidate him, It ended in Halt being punched in the face. Sorin coming to the aid of his companion apologized on Halts behalf. The guards accepted and granted passage. While inside they meet up with Domo Gan, she agrees to to translate the note. When she is done translating the note she then devulges the information to the party. The group then decide to go to where the note described, the Den of the "..........." . Huo then tells Domo in return for the translation they will let her know what exactly they find there. They choose to rest for a while before they set off again. When the group arrives at the Den, Pickles is drunk out of his mind. He runs straight into the the Den and sets off a trap just as he walkes through the doors. Luck being on his side he didn't suffer a mortal wound. Nax then took charge started throwing bottles of booz around to see if there were any more traps. He then threw his bottles in a path so everyone could follow. They stumbled upon a portal which they then decided to go inside of, It in turn transported them to another dungen entirely. UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Continued in Unlikely Bedfellows Session 2